The Specials
by CammieOliviaBishop
Summary: "Aren't you scared?" "No, I'm not scared." I looked at her as she blew a strand of long, blonde hair out of her face. "I am absolutely and utterly terrified." T for violence later on. The writing should hopefully get better the longer this story gets.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This focuses mainly on the children of the demigods. They are special._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO._**

First Chapter

{Jasper}

My name is Jasper Grace. That is all of the introduction that I have time for at the moment.

I was being chased by a few monsters. They were actual monsters. But, hey, that's all in the life of a special. My parents call me and my sister 'specials' because we're demigods with two demigod parents. We aren't normal demigods, we're special.

I whipped out my sword and got rid of two of the horde of telkhines that we following me. I just had to walk into a telkhine horde, didn't I? Sometimes, I can be a little annoying for my taste. No judging, stop the judging!

 _Anyway_ , after destroying two telkhines, I turned back around and ran. I felt a veil type thing slide over me and then break. A bright blue light flashed overhead and I turned to look at the telkhines. They looked at where the light had vanished and then ran away, whining.

My heart started racing as I thought about why those monsters ran. I stood up on high alert. A few teenagers started walking toward me, but I put my sword out in a way that said, "Come closer, and I'll stab you somewhere."

A girl that looked like she was fifteen or something shrieked. It was a loud and long shriek that lasted about five seconds. Then she stopped and looked at me. Slowly, she took one step forward. I was about to throw my sword at her arm when I felt someone's hand on my other arm. I grabbed the hand and flipped them – or, well, her.

Most of the gathered crowd gasped. Apparently this hadn't ever or often happened. The girl stood up and looked me in the eyes. She wasn't afraid of me, even though she should be.

The crowd was murmuring a lot. I caught phrases like, "The nerve!" and "He's a dead man" and "Should we call her parents?"

"Who are you? Are you okay?" she, very calmly, asked me.

I snarled at her and glared. "I won't answer your questions, monster. What are you, anyway?"

"Pardon me?"

My eyes rolled at her act of innocence. "You know what kind of monster are you?"

"I'm not a –"

"Save the act, missy. I know what you are."

She looked me in the eyes again for longer. Her greenish-gray eyes bore into mine and I felt like she could read anything that I thought. _Cut to the chase, Monster!_ I thought.

She stared me down. "I'll tell you about us and we won't hurt you. We only want to help. Do you know who your godly parent is?"

This girl was smart. She knew about demigods and gods. I stared her down and lifted my sword.

"I'll listen, but you have to beat me in a fight. No powers, if you have them," I told her.

She grimaced. "I'll….try my best to not use my powers."

I didn't know what that meant, but I didn't want to ask. I was about to ask where her sword was when she reached up to remove one of her rings.

"Shields?" she asked. I nodded.

Removing a piece of my sword that expanded into a shield, I got into a stance to fight. She was already ready to fight me. I charged first, even though I really didn't want to. She blocked every blow and got in a few of her own. After a while, we were tied. I was angry that she could beat me. No one had ever beaten me at sword fighting before.

Finally she put her hand up in a way of saying time-out. I looked at her, slightly proud that she had needed the time-out before I had. A thick layer of sweat beaded on my forehead and back. She wasn't even breathing heavily. She smirked at me.

"You looked like you needed a break. Do you have a name, demigod?" she asked me.

I turned to look at her. "My name is Jasper." Why did I say that!?

Before I could continue, I felt a heat above my head. I looked up. Two symbols were glowing above me. A yellow lightning bolt and a pink dove. My grandparents' symbols were floating above my head. I was about to explain when the girl put her hand up and screamed.

It was a piercing scream that made me cover my ears. Suddenly, people appeared all around me. About twenty kids and fifteen adults stood before me, but behind the girl. I stood in a stance ready to defend myself. The girl looked at me reassuringly.

"Look here, we've gotten another Special. This is the grandson of Zeus and Aphrodite, a good mix. He's a good fighter, too. Do you know his parents?" she was addressing the group of people.

One of the men opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, three figures appeared in the gap between me and the group of people. My parents and sister were here, great!

 ** _A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments below. :) :) :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO._**

Second Chapter

{Marina}

I watched the figures appear and I nearly gasped at who I saw. Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason were standing in front of Jasper with a girl about my age. I knew that they had kids; I just didn't know that the kids were my age. Well, Jasper was obviously older than me by at least a year, but you get the point!

Anyway, Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper only visited sometimes during the summer for a few days, but that was it. They didn't want their kids to know about the camps because they wanted to let them live sort of normal lives. I'm guessing that these were their kids – Jasper and the girl.

I was excited that Piper and Jason were here, but the kids I wasn't so sure about.

"Halt!" I exclaimed. "To prove that you are in fact the Graces, recite to me the assigned question and answers!"

Jasper looked baffled that I knew who they were. What? Was I not supposed to know them? Oops! I waited. Aunt Pipes came up to me and whispered, "The question is who your parents are and what their first monster kills were. The answer is Annabeth and Percy Jackson and your father's was the Minotaur while your mother doesn't remember what her first was, only that she was about seven when she killed it."

She looked me in the eyes and I smirked. "Piper!"

I would have given my sword to one of the campers for a month to see the look on Jasper and his sister's faces again. The only way to describe it is – priceless. Laughing at their kids' shocked expressions, I gave my aunt and uncle hugs. After a while of hugs and greetings from my cousins, aunts, uncles, siblings, and dad, we got back to the present.

"I know that this is Jasper, but who's the girl?" I sort of rudely asked Uncle Jase.

He smiled at me. "Cutting straight to the point, how Athenian of you!" I dropped the smile. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. This is Thalia."

I walked up to the dark haired girl that was standing before me. "Hello," she stated, looking me up and down like I was a piece of meat.

I would have responded except, Uncle Will decided that it was a good time to appear next to me. "Is the family here? Good! I'm sorry, Mar, but it's about….." he frowned "…. _her_."

Without even waiting around, I shadow travelled away. However, before I completely faded, I heard, "She's awake!"

{Jasper}

After the mention of 'her', Mar disappeared to who knows where. The man that had tried to speak before stepped forward.

"What happened, is she alright?!" he asked.

The man that had just appeared nodded. "Yes, Percy, she's fine. Actually, she's awake!"

 ** _A/N: I know, I know, I know, this chapter is still short. Well, I hope I can make them longer. With this mini-cliffhanger, tell me who you think 'HER' is._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: PJO + HoO = NOT MINE!_**

Third Chapter

{Jasper}

A few people gasped, but most just disappeared. Briefly, I wondered if they were shadow travelling. Of course, that was before my father grabbed my hand and we shadow travelled to a hospital room. Mr. Messenger man was there checking up on a woman that was sitting up in the bed.

She had silver storm cloud grey eyes and long, blonde hair. Percy walked up to her and collapsed in a chair next to her. She smiled at him.

"Hiya, Seaweed Brain. Long time, no see," the woman joked with a hoarse voice.

Percy only laughed. "Yes, you've been in a coma for fourteen years and that's what you chose to say to me! Gods, I'm beginning to question your ability, Wise Girl!"

They smiled at each other. Suddenly, Mom started crying and Dad had to console her. Even he had tears in his eyes. I looked around the room. Every single adult in the room had tears in their eyes and most were smiling. So, this woman was important.

"Annabeth, I am so glad you're alive!" gasped Mom.

"Thank you, Pipes, but you wouldn't have known if you hadn't been visiting Camp. Do you think you could consider moving back home? Before you answer that, how are my amazing kids?" Annabeth, the woman in the bed, asked.

Five of the kids stepped forward and told her different versions of "Amazing". You'd think that a parent would be happy to know that her kids are doing fine, but Annabeth frowned.

"Where's Mar?" she asked.

All she got in response was a hand up in a 'hold on' motion and a hideous scream. It appeared that everyone, including my parents, was used to this because none of them flinched. Mar appeared before us and she was stiff in a soldier-like position.

"Hello, Mar, how are you?" was Annabeth's first question. All she got in return was, "I'm good, ma'am."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You don't have to call me "ma'am"."

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson."

"Marina, do you know why I'm in this hospital room?"

"It's my fault that you're in the room, Mrs. Jackson. I think I'll leave now, ma'am. Good-bye."

Annabeth turned to Percy. "Does she truly believe that, Percy?"

"Yep, she believes that. You'd think she'd know better considering her mother is a very wise girl," responded Percy. He smiled down at her like it was a joke. The adults in the room had smiles on their faces and so did the kids (minus me and Thalia).

"Her mother may be a wise girl, but her father is a seaweed brain."

Another, more familiar voice joined in the conversation. "Don't you mean a kelp head? Last time I checked, he was still a kelp head."

Thalia and I turned to face our aunt. It might seem confusing to you that both my aunt and my sister had the same name. Aunt Thalia had on her silver lieutenant's outfit and looked like she had just gotten back from a good time with the Hunters.

Everyone greeted her and she gave Annabeth special attention. It finally connected in my head that Annabeth had been in a coma _for fourteen years_! She didn't even seem phased by this fact and just talked with the adults **_(I say adults, I mean the people that were in the series because some of the kids are adults, btw)_**.

"Kids, why don't you go outside and get to know Jasper and Thalia. Have fun!" a woman with semi-short brown hair suggested. Well, the phrase said it was a suggestion, the tone said it was an order.

All of the kids nodded and shadow travelled out of the room. Thalia and I shadow travelled to them, but we don't do this very often, so we were pretty disoriented when we 'landed'. The kids all looked at us and a few rushed to help steady us.

A voice broke across the clearing as we regained our balance. "Ranks!" shouted Marina.

Suddenly, every kid was in some sort of line up. Two rows with a few kids in each. They looked kind of like soldiers and I wondered why they were taking orders from the youngest person here.

 ** _A/N: I felt like I needed a place to stop and this seemed good enough. Tell me what you think! Three reviews for a faster update!_**


	4. Chapter 3-5

**_Disclaimer: PJO? HoO? Nope, didn't write them._**

Third (1/4) Chapter

{Cammie}

Hello, readers! There is a lot of my story that won't make very much sense about my story without this, if you aren't already lost! This IS NOT an actual continuation from where I left off, but you will probably get confused without this so…

Twenty Years before Present (Percy is nineteen and married for a year to Annabeth)….

{Third Person}

Percy had gotten a lot closer to the campers that had welcomed him to Camp Half-Blood seven years ago and the demigods that were part of the wars. That meant that him, Chris Rodriguez, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, the Stolls, Leo Valdez, Will Solace, and Nico di Angelo all had guys' nights out and stuff like that. Maybe that is why, when they went to a celebratory party with the gods when they learned that both Clarisse Rodriguez and Annabeth Jackson were pregnant (and were due around the same time –that's key), Percy and Chris got into a drunken argument.

When they were sober the next morning, neither could explain why it mattered, but to their drunken selves, it did. They were fighting over whose child would be born first. They shouldn't have gotten into the argument because Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Ares, and Athena walked over to them. Now the party was thrown by Dionysus, so the gods were able to get drunk. NEVER get drunk at a party with gods, because of what will happen if they get drunk. They will make stupid promises.

The male gods thought that the two boys should have a bet. Athena, who was too smart to drink anything alcoholic, did not agree. Zeus offered to make the bet official. Here's what Zeus said:

"Whichever child is born first will be blessed by every god – minor or major. So will any of their siblings with the last full sibling being the most powerful. I swear it by the River Styx."

A drunken Zeus is an idiot Zeus. *Thunder rolling* Oops?

Yeah, that happened. Dakota, the first Jackson child, was born two months early and was blessed by the gods. So, the six Jackson kids that were born after her would be blessed before they were born to "save time", but blessed all the same. Selena and Jackson – another stupid bet about more than one kid – were born five weeks after the due date. Three months between the three kids and they weren't the closest together.

 ** _A/N: Is it sad that this is almost as long as a regular chapter? I think I'll do more of these because I need to. Also, I'll post the index of names as one of them. You don't have to read these if you don't want to, but it might help you later on…_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I own neither PJO nor HoO._**

Fourth Chapter

{Jasper}

"Introduce yourselves in your age order; I have a way of filling in the gaps. We will begin, now," she continued. "My name is Marina, you will call me that or Tsunami." Then, she took a golden coin out of her pocket and walked over to where a fountain was making a rainbow with mist. She tossed the coin into it and mumbled something in Spanish.

Suddenly, a few people appeared in the picture. Two girls were talking about something and a boy was trying to figure out what they were talking about. Marina cleared her throat and they all turned to look at her.

"Hi, guys, we've got some new specials and we're introducing in age order starting with the oldest. You guys are the oldest."

"Yes, Tsunami, we know! Hi, there, my name is Dakota. You can call me Naiad, though," a blonde girl told me and Thalia.

"Yeah, and I'm Selena. You can call me Arrow. This is Jackson, but you can call him bow," the other girl chirped. She had the same colored hair as the woman who had told us to come outside, only hers was longer. The boy had the same color hair and it was thick and wavy.

"Um, Naiad, you might want to call your dad, like now! Something big happened," Marina rushed out then cut off the call.

As if nothing had happened, the introductions continued. I suspected that family was a sore subject for them. A boy with dark, curly hair stepped forward with a girl that looked like him except for the fact that she was a girl. "Hello, I am Blaze and this is Ruby. We go also by Hot Head and Greenie."

"I am Luke; these are my siblings Ethan and Zoë. We are Cyclone, Night Owl, and Ocean Eyes." That was a boy with curled blonde hair and green eyes. He gestured to a boy with the same green eyes and brown hair and a girl with short black hair and grey eyes.

Another girl stepped from inside of a tree and said, "I am Rain, but you can call me Umbrella." She stepped back into the tree.

"We've decided to do this all together," a girl with short, but curly caramel hair told us curtly. "I am Aloe, call me Gardener; Bianca, call her Angel; Grace, call her Jewel; Nico, call him Firewood; Olive, call her Oil; Olivia, call her Wood; and Oliver, call him Conner." In order: two brown haired girls with purplish eyes and a boy with the same and two girls (one with long, the other short) with brown hair and a light purple colored eyes and a boy with dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Charlene, Chase, Luna, Luca, and Pan. Respectively, Owl Eyes, Fish Breath, Coal, Lighter, and Peter." A girl with brown hair and grey eyes; a boy with black hair and grey eyes; a girl with curly copper hair and brown eyes; a boy with the same eyes and hair as Luna; and a satyr with curly brown hair.

"I am Hylla, aka Amazon; this is George, aka Thief Lord; and Martha, aka Caduceus."

Two almost identical girls with long dark blonde hair, one with blues eyes and the other with dark purple and a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. I barely processed any of this when a boy – Luke, I think – stepped forward and said, "Guys, we have to go. Tonight's show is starting!" Thals and I didn't get that, but we followed them down to a pavilion.

About three hundred people of all ages were in the pavilion. _Oh, Tartarus, what is going on?_ I thought because they all radiated power. Demigods or descended from them. What had my parents gotten me into?

 ** _A/N: …..and scene! I'm sorry, I just had to get that done and over with. If you lost count, there are twenty-five specials, including Jasper and Thalia, and two Underwood children. I know that this has been a lot of Jasper PoV lately and I hope that changes next chapter or the chapter after that. Taking suggestions! Anyway, three more reviews and a sooner update, bye!_**

 ** _Nope, not bye!_**

 ** _To answer Finwitch1's question, well, Marina couldn't have inherited those powers from the two because they aren't her parents. I'd tell you how and what she inherited, but I feel like I'd ruin part of the story. I'm also sorry if your question was meant to be 'What if...' not 'Did...'.cI know that did could not go at the beginning of your question, but it was that type of question. Thank you for being the first reviewer!_**


	6. Chapter 4-5

**_Disclaimer: PJO? HoO? Nope, didn't write them._**

Fourth (1/3) Chapter

{Cammie}

Hi, If you're wondering why I don't put this as an author's note, it's because not all people read those and I need you to read this every time that I do one of these. If at all, I think I'll do them every two-three chapters. There may be a few that are special and get on one that normally wouldn't have one.

I will have the answers to you questions here. I'm sorry to the people who don't like these, but I think they're needed to help my story and there's no better to place to place a non-chapter than between chapters! This one's the list of kids, their nicknames and ages, and the age order of everyone….

{List}

 _[Percy/Annabeth]_

{14}

Marina – Seaweed Brain, Wise Girl, Kelp Head, Tsunami, (Hurricane), Inheritor, Smart Aleck, Feather Head, Siren

{Triplets – 17}

Luke – Cyclone

Ethan – Night Owl

Zoë – Ocean Eyes

{20}

Dakota – Naiad

{Twins – 15}

Charlene – Owl Eyes

Chase – Fish Breath

 _[Jason/Piper]_

{14}

Thalia – Short Circuit, Dove

{16}

Jasper – Sparky, Glasses, (Tornado), Air Head

 _[Frank/Hazel]_

{Triplets – 16}

Bianca – Angel, Death Breath

Grace – Jewel

Nico – Firewood

 _[Leo/Calypso]_

{Twins – 15}

Luna – Match, Wildfire, Coal

Luca – Lighter, Moss

{Twins – 18}

Blaze – Hot Head

Ruby – Campfire, Greenie

{16}

Aloe – Asher, Gardener

 _[Cris/Clarisse]_

{Twins – 19}

Jackson – Bow

Selena – Arrow

 _[Travis/Katie]_

{Triplets – 16}

Olive – Oil

Olivia – Wood

Oliver – Conner

 _[Grover/Juniper]_

{17}

Rain – Umbrella, Bush

{15}

Pan – Peter

 _[Conner/Reyna]_

{Triplets – 14}

Hylla – Amazon

George – Thief Lord

Martha – Caduceus

 _[Nico/Will – adopted]_

{15}

Phoebe – Mythomagic, Card, Piano

Melody – Music, Flute

Harmony – Soprano, Songbird

The Specials in age order (including age from left to right):

20 – Dakota

19 – Jackson, Selena

18 – Blaze, Ruby

17 – Luke, Zoë, Ethan, and Rain

16 – Aloe, Bianca, Grace, Nico, Olive, Olivia, Oliver, and Jasper

15 – Charlene, Chase, Phoebe, Melody, Harmony, Luna, Luca, and Pan

14 – Hylla, George, Martha, Thalia, and Marina

 ** _A/N: This at the bottom, you don't_** **need** ** _to read. I know you probably want to know more than just this, but I don't want to put too much in on one thing. Any chapter that has (1/?) or something in it is one of these explainers. Hope you didn't get too confused and if you did…oops? Also, vote on my poll for whether or not to keep these._**


	7. Chapter 4-5(2)

**_Disclaimer: PJO? HoO? Nope, didn't write them._**

 ** _Fourth (2/3) Chapter_**

 _{Cammie}_

Some of the families are too big to explain why each kids name is what it is. That means that I will tell you their full names and why their full names are their full names. Wait! Tell me in my new poll if you think that these should go onto another story thing separately so you don' get totally confused, please. I will, however keep these here so that people know about them.

Some of these will be stories, others won't be full stories. For the last one that follows Third Chapter, I will explain the Solace di Angelo kids…

 _{Third Person}_

Will excitedly called Nico on his phone from work. Finally after months of doing, and still not finishing, paperwork for adoption agencies, they had a child. Well, three to be exact. This was the first time in months that he was happy for going to work.

Five rings and Nico still hadn't picked up. Three more and Will would be sent to voicemail. This certainly wasn't voicemail material and Nico needed to hear this now.

"Wadaya want?" a gruff voice asked on the other end of the line.

Will scowled. "Nico, if you're filling out adoption forms, even if you aren't, stop and come straight to the hospital. Something has happened."

Nico didn't even ask what happened, he just hung up and got in his car. Nico didn't want a car, but Will had insisted that he get one instead of appearing at work from the shadows. Where did Nico work? He worked at the funeral home.

Being a son of Hades, he wanted to make sure that the people got correct and delicate coffins to respectfully bury their loved ones in. It matter to him even more so because he had not been able to bury his mother or his….sister. Anyway, he hopped in his car and got to the hospital as soon as possible.

As soon as he was partially through the doorway, his eyes flitted, looking for Will. Will was sitting down in his street clothes in a chair in the waiting room. Slowly, he pushed two strollers back and forth. This confused Nico. He froze and Will saw him.

Will motioned for Nico to come over to where he was sitting. Thoughts buzzed through both of their heads. Would Nico like the fact that Will had gotten them kids? Would he like the fact that Will had gotten three, not just one? What was Will up to? Was this one of the gods' tricks?

Finally, Nico just walked over to Will and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. He could always tell when something was urgent.

"William, what's going on?" Nico asked in a serious voice that probable would have scared the crap out of anyone reading this.

"Well, you know how sometimes I help with other areas than just the ER patients?" Nico nodded. "Today, I was asked to help out in the maternity ward. I was helping the mothers in the recovery room and checking the babies in the nursery when someone came to me and pulled me away. I don't actually remember her name, but she took me to a room with a woman whose skin was paper white and three babies were in three little stroller-like carriers.

"A man that looked like my father sort of walked up to me and said, 'My name is Dr. Sol and I heard you'd been applying for adoption.' I nodded at that remark and he continued. 'Well, these three children's mother just died from blood loss and there father doesn't want them. Before we sent them to an orphanage, we were wondering if you would like to adopt them.'

"Of course, Nico, I told him that I'd love to and didn't care about any paperwork that we'd have to do. Now, we can stop looking and finally have a family. Our fathers will bless them and while they're nursing, we can ask Dionysus to make some sort of magical drink that is, well, you know. Are you upset that we have more than just one child?" Will asked.

Nico stared at him in horror. "William Solace di Angelo, how dare you say that?! I believe that yes, one child would have been a little easier to handle, but I will love them the same. But don't go thinking we'll be like the Jackson's. I don't want _that_ many kids!"

Sighing in relief, Will stood and quickly kissed Nico. Then, the two of them pushed the strollers to their two different cars. One child would be riding in Nico's smaller car and the other two would be riding in Will's.

When they got home, they did the first thing that should have come to mind – they named the kids. Because their mother had died, they didn't have names. They named the older two Melody and Harmony because their grandfather Apollo was the god of music. The last one was named Phoebe because that was the only hunter that Nico could think of that didn't already have someone named after her that was there before Bianca died.

That was the story of the Solace di Angelo kids.

 ** _A/N: I hope you liked because I'm going to do more than this. Also, I added an eighth Jackson kid. You'll find out more about him in later chapters. Go onto my profile to vote whether or not this should be set up as a guide-like thing for my story or part of the actual story (closes August 20, 2015). Please vote, please read, please review._**


	8. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO or characters in those books._**

 ** _Fifth Chapter_**

 _{Jasper}_

A centaur with a white body and tail walked up on a raised platform and banged his hoof twice. The buzz of the kids stopped and the centaur had everyone's attention.

"Hello, campers," he calmly stated. "If you have all received this summer's bead and are ready for your dinner, come onto one of the platforms three at a time. All performers, you know where to go. Sit with your cabin, please. I hope you'll have a pleasant summer." He walked away from the edge of the stage and over to a part that I could see was slightly lower than other parts of the stage.

A few of the specials walked away from us and to the backside of the pavilion and I saw a few of the other kids go that way too. Before I could ask what they were doing, I was pushed forward by the other specials and onto one of the platforms with four other kids. As soon as I was on, the platform descended quickly into an underground room.

When I said room, I mean auditorium. It was huge! About two hundred seats in three different sections directly in front of the stage and the same in four sections on a raised seating are behind those seats. There were more than enough seats to hold the entire camp. I didn't know why there were so many until everyone had sat down in their assigned areas and more kids started appearing trough the walls. All of the new kids took up about another third of the auditorium.

I still didn't see why they needed so many seats. Then, even more people started coming through the walls and the 'elevators'. Now, almost the entire auditorium was full except for a few seats in a closed off section in the back. The other specials sat there and waited for a while.

Soon enough, the centaur from earlier came up on stage. He cleared his throat. "I would like to thank you all for coming to either of the camps this summer. If you didn't know this is the summer beginning concert. With nothing left to say, I give you the First Cohort of Camp Jupiter." As he finished speaking, music started and plates, bowls, cups, and silverware appeared on retractable trays in front of me and did the same to every other taken seat in the auditorium.

Food started appearing on the empty plates and in the bowls. I looked at Thalia and the other specials. They seemed to know how to do whatever was necessary to get the food to appear. I gave up, sighed, and watched the concert. But, inside, I was really wondering what was going on with the adults after we had gone outside…

 _{Percy}_

After Clarisse had told the children to go outside, I let my dam break. All of the emotions that I'd been holding in today leaked and I cried my eyes out. I felt sadness because my youngest daughter blamed herself for Annabeth's coma. Of course, that wasn't true but it was better than her blaming herself for the alternative to a coma.

 _Flashback_

When Marina was born, Annabeth was so tired because Marina was the most powerful kid that she'd had or ever would have. She looked like she could close her eyes and sleep forever. Will Solace came in with a grim look on his face. My pulse had accelerated because I had thought there was something wrong with Marina.

"Percy, Annabeth," acknowledged Will, "there is a slight problem with Annabeth's health. Percy, this child was too powerful for Annabeth, if she doesn't get immediate attention, she will die. I'm sorry, but the best we can do is put her in a comatose state. I don't know how long it wi –"

"Do it, Will," I interrupted. "As long as she lives, I'm fine with it. As long as she lives….."

 _Present_

Okay, so maybe it was slightly Marina's fault. But, that didn't mean she had to beat herself up over it! I blamed myself for not realizing it sooner and telling her the truth. I probably should have realized that with her powers, she'd probably have already figured out what had gone on and blamed herself fully for it. No blaming a car accident or making up another excuse.

Surprisingly, Annabeth was the one who was comforting me. After about five minutes, I was done and we started talking again.

"Perce, I don't think that Marina's too happy about Annabeth's return into consciousness," Jason told me.

We had all been surprised when he had shown up with Piper after Marina had summoned us. Apparently, the boy that Mar had bested was their oldest child, Jasper. Thalia was the name of the second one. I had to remind myself not to think about those facts too much around Marina because she'd kill me if she knew that I knew about Piper and Jase's kids.

"Neither do I," agreed Annabeth, "but, why wouldn't she be?"

I turned to my newly awakened wife. "Beth, Marina lived fourteen years with her mother in a coma and her dad spending almost all of his free time here. She has felt for who knows how long that it was her fault and basically disowned us because she didn't want a) to be judged based on her parentage and/or b) didn't want others to blame her for your coma. And that's what I know from watching her grow up; I don't actually have her opinion on this."

"Yeah, we could've said the same too, Mom," a voice said from next to me.

Annabeth was the only one that didn't jump, I swear. To my right, my oldest daughter and the Rodriguez kids had appeared in an Iris message. We smiled at them and they smiled back. Dakota's smile was the biggest smile I had ever seen her wear.

"Dakota how are you? How's your quest going?" Annabeth asked her.

How she knew about the quest was a mystery to me and the others, but they didn't say anything about it at the moment. "Pretty good, only, we finished that a while ago and have just decided that we were going to stay out here for a while. Don't worry, we'll be back home sometime next summer, but we want to get a taste of the real world for a while. Not real world, human world. I mean the non-demigod world. Um, sorry if I'm babbling, I do that when I'm nervous or excited."

"I know Kota, I've heard you talk to your father when you're scared before a speech or show or something."

We conversed for a little while longer and the other adults told Annabeth who their kids were, what they looked like, how old they were, and what the other kids called them. The Graces thanked her for acting like it was her idea to move them here and wonder how she knew that they wanted to move back into the world of demigods.

She responded, "I heard everything anyone ever said when they were in here while I was….out. Actually, I sort of conversed a lot with Marina. She'd say something, I'd think a response. I have to thank and yell at my mother for giving her that power. Of course, I loved it when you were talking because then, I wasn't reliving Tartarus." She shuddered at the last thought.

We didn't say anything about the subject. "Okay, Annie," began Piper. "Jasper calls Thalia 'Dove' or 'Short Circuit' because of her anger issues. Thalia calls Jasper 'Sparky', 'Glasses', or 'Air Head'."

Piper didn't get to continue further because the dinner horn blew. Suddenly, we realized that tonight was the first night of summer session. I face palmed. We should be going to the show that was going on tonight, but what if Annabeth couldn't go?

Obviously, Will knew that we'd be thinking something like that and decided to speak up. "Annabeth, if you're up to it, you can go to the show tonight."

Annabeth agreed quickly and we watched through Iris message until everyone was in their seats. I could probably name less than half of the campers. I'm only talking about the ones from Camp Half-Blood. Very few of the Camp Jupiter campers were known to me.

We arrived for the first performance – First Cohort – by shadow travel.

 ** _A/N: I'm glad that this was a little longer than most chapters. Still, it was only three pages on Word. In my opinion, that is not long enough. You'll see why the whole performance thing later._**


	9. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: If it's PJO/HoO, it's not mine. :(_**

 ** _Sixth Chapter_**

 _{Marina}_

I shadow travelled when the horn was blown. Appearing in the backstage area of the auditorium, I waited for the performers. When everyone had arrived, I went over the plan one more time. All of the cohorts from Camp Jupiter in order and then all of the cabins from Camp Half-Blood in number order. Finally, the specials would go and then the night would close out.

I went over to the other performing specials after everyone assured me that they were fine with the order. There were two specials, a dryad, and two mortals (technically) that were performing in my little group. We were the 'band' of Camp Half-Blood.

Why are you staring at me like – oh, you want to know why there were mortals at camp! Okay so, Uncle Nico and Uncle Will aren't able to have children because, well, you know. Instead, they were granted permission from the gods and Chiron to adopt. They adopted triplet one day-olds from their mother who died in childbirth and their father who didn't want them. That was when Will was most happy that he decided to work at a mortal hospital too sometimes instead of just at the camp infirmary. All of that happened a year before I was born so, I don't know the details.

Now the girls are fifteen and love music just as much as I do. Before I continue, I would like to explain the whole love to sing thing. The triplets were blessed by their grandfathers and Apollo is the god of music, so yeah. Me? I'll get to that later. So, the girls love music, but only Melody and Harmony will go onstage. Phoebe had stage fright – poor girl.

Olivia, Rain, and Luna are the other three members of _The Sirens_. Now do you get why I love music? No? Ugh! Sirens are supposed mermaids – that are naiads, Nereids, or legacies or daughters of Poseidon – that used their voices to lure sailors into traps. So…..that is not what a modern day siren does, though. I am a descendant of Poseidon and absolutely _love_ music and singing and um, I'll tell you the rest later...

"So, girls, are you sure you're fine with performing without me?" I asked them.

Luna stared at me. I knew that they could perform by themselves. Heck, they had been practicing all summer long. Normally, I'd have loved performing with them, but I was turning fourteen today. So, at fourteen, you're allowed to lead a quest for the first time. I was excited and the girls suggested that I perform by myself. Now, with today's events, I highly doubted anyone remembered that today was my birthday, but that's beside the point.

I had grown up with these girls so they knew when I was nervous

"Marina, you'll be fine! Just remember the lyrics and get lost in the music," sympathized Rain.

Mel nodded and continued, "Besides, we've been practicing this song and even if you tried to sing with us, our parts are drilled into us, so you wouldn't be singing alone once! You just go out there and shine, sweetie."

Melody refers to everyone as sweetie. I'm just a year younger than her, and she calls me sweetie. She calls Dakota sweetie, and Dakota's a good five years older than her. You know that she considers you a friend or something to that effect if she calls you 'sweetie'.

I smiled at them and nodded. "Okay, fine, but tell them just before you go on so it's like last minute. I'm going to go after you. What song are you singing?"

"Centuries." Luna looked relieved that I was back to normal. Everyone knew that something was wrong if I showed any emotion other than anger or slight happiness.

I nodded and when they asked what I was singing, I smirked and responded. "Oh, it's a surprise." Luckily, they didn't get to pester me anymore because they were called to the stage.

 _{Jasper}_

The announcer centaur, whose name I had learned was Chiron, was back onstage. "And now, the moment you have all been waiting for, the _Sirens_. Oh, I almost forgot, one member of _The Sirens_ will not be performing with them tonight. Enjoy the show!" He left and five girls dressed in similar, black and blue outfits walked onto the stage.

 _"_ _Some legends are told,_

 _"_ _Some turned to dust or to gold, but you will remember me!_

 _Remember me_

 _For centuries!_ " three of them began.

The song continued and then ended, earning the loudest applause of the night. Soon, that had subsided and a few confused demigods were looking down at the trays. My best guess was that the trays were supposed to be retracting.

Chiron once again took the stage and loudly asked, "May I have you attention?" The crowd immediately quieted and turned to look at him. "I would like to present the final act of the night. Please give a warm welcome to our final performer."

Unlike before the other acts, no one clapped or cheered for this performer as they walked on stage.

 _{Marina}_

I walked onto the stage as the music started and the back up on the disc started singing.

 _"_ _Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh,_

 _"_ _Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh,_

 _"_ _Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh,_

 _"_ _Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh,_

 _"_ _Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh,_

 _"_ _Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh,_

 _"_ _Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh,_

 _"_ _Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh,"_ they sang.

 _"_ _I was left to my own de-vi-i-i-ices,_

 _Many days fell a-way with nothing to sho-ow._

 _And the walls kept tumbling down in the ci-ty that we lo-o-o-ove_

 _Gray clouds roll over the hills bringing dark-ness from abo-o-o-ove._

 _…_ _. But, if you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

 _And if you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like you've been here before?_

 _How am Igonnabeanoptimist about this?_

 _How am Igonnabeanoptimist about this?_

 _…_ _.. We were caught up and lost in all-of-our vices._

 _In your pose as the du-u-ust se-ttled around us._

 _And the walls kept tumbling down in the ci-ty that we lo-o-o-ove_

 _Gray clouds roll over the hills bringing dark-ness from abo-o-o-ove._

 _…_ _. But, if you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

 _And if you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like you've been here before?_

 _How am Igonnabeanoptimist about this?_

 _How am Igonnabeanoptimist about this?_

 _Oh-oh, where do we begin?_

 _The rubble or our sins?_

 _Oh-oh, where do we begin?_

 _The rubble or our sins?_

 _And the walls kept tumbling down in the ci-ty that we lo-o-o-ove_

 _Gray clouds roll over the hills bringing dark-ness from abo-o-o-ove._

 _…_ _. But, if you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

 _And if you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like you've been here before?_

 _How am Igonnabeanoptimist about…?_

 _If you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

 _And if you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like you've been here before?"_ My voice faded out and was replaced with the voice of the backup singers.

 _"_ _Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh,_

 _"_ _Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh,_

 _"_ _Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh,_

 _"_ _Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh,_

 _"_ _Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh,_

 _"_ _Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh,_

 _"_ _Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh,_

 _"Eh, eh-oh, eh-oh."_

Only when the song had finished did I look up from staring at my sea green and silver dress. Stunned silence hung over the crowd and I smiled brightly. Inside, I felt like puking and curling up into a ball until Dakota's next birthday. One by one, the clapping started and I beamed. My eyes scanned the crowd and my smile fell when I saw the new kids and my parents just staring at me. I did the only thing that was sensible – I walked calmly off the stage.

 ** _A/N: So, you probably figured out that I have a new format! I hope this makes reading easier. To the first five that guess what song was sung by Marina, you will win: a shout-out in my next chapter! Don't worry, I won't do these every chapter (songs, I mean), but I'm pretty sure that I'll do them at least once in each of these stories. Yay! My chapters are getting longer! Au revoir!_**


	10. Chapter 6-5

{Cammie}

HI guys! So, I don't know how many people actually read this. Anyway, I haven't gotten a lot of reviews and barely anyone has voted in my poll and I kind of need that to be done soon or I will make the decision. Please, if you like my story, review or even if you don't constructive criticism and reviews. If not, I'll discontinue the story until I either a) get five-ten more reviews or b) I finish writing the story. And if it happens to be the second option, I'll try to update on a schedule.

In response to my constant reviewer _**Wannabedemigod01**_ , I'll explain why the adults can shadow travel and all of the kids shadow travel in groups, not specifically, with at least one Poseidon or Pluto/Hades descendant in each group. I'm sorry that I forgot about that little bit, but I never specifically said that each could travel by themselves. I hope that helps clear things up and wasn't rude or snippy or anything. If there are more chapters after this, I hope you enjoy them.

Please, if it's before August 20, 2015, go vote on my poll for the little explainers. Au revoir,

Cammie


	11. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO._**

 ** _Seventh Chapter_**

 _{Jasper}_

When the last performance by Marina was over, we all filed out of the Auditorium, the people that had appeared from nowhere going back to nowhere. We were greeted by the adults as soon as the performance was done and walked down to a huge, _PURPLE_ campfire. Don't ask me why the fire was purple, but it was.

The show must have taken a while because it was dark out when we got to the campfire. As I sat down with Thalia, two leather cords with a white bead on each of them were thrown in our direction. A girl with frizzy red hair smiled down at us. I say a girl because even though she was clearly the age of our parents, she wore a _The Little Mermaid_ shirt and had writing all over her jeans. Also, she seemed more carefree and relaxed.

"You're going to want to put those on, newbies," she said. Yeah, she's more teen than adult, definitely.

I stared at her. "Ummmm, why?" I asked.

"Those are your identification necklaces." She rolled her eyes and pulled out two of her own. "The white beads show that this is your first summer here." Staring at her necklace, I realized that _she_ had about ten white beads. I pointed this out to her. "I haven't had ten first summers here, if that's what you're asking, but I was here for ten years before they went to the new system of colored beads. The Romans don't do this though."

"What was the system that they had before?" Thalia responded to the girl.

"They used to do the beads at the end of the summer and put the most important thing on them from that summer. They did that until they realized that one kid didn't have any beads because he always went home a week earlier than everyone else. So, since they couldn't put the most important event of the summer on them at the beginning of the summer they started doing a colored bead system.

"The white signifies that you've been here for one year. You'll get a yellow one after that for two years. Then an orange one for three, green for four, light blue for five, purple for six, red for seven, brown for eight, and dark blue for nine. At ten years, you'll receive your first black bead and then receive any color bead you want every year after it. Those colors include a different shade of green, three shades of pink, two more shades of purple, and a few shades of grey plus all of the ordinary colors." My head was swirling at the end of the spiel.

By that time, most of the camp was singing some song about armor I think, but I wasn't paying attention. It was too loud for me to understand anything and I almost missed when Marina cut in, "You forgot, Aunt Rachel that the campers make them, especially the ones from the Athena cabin." Thalia and I whipped around to see her standing right there next to us. "Oh, and about my specialty personalized beads that you actually have to pay for." She removed her own necklace from underneath her shirt and I saw the first ten beads and then four royal blue beads with these letters in order: 'A', 'L', 'A', and 'S'. I frowned at her.

Most of the other campers were very nice and sweet, even some of the Ares cabin members were nicer than this girl I had realized. I need to find her family and ask them why she's so…ugh! If I could, I'd smack her upside the head with the flat of my blade. Too harsh? Well, I don't care, she's _that_ annoying. I glared at her.

This Rachel person ran over and hugged Marina. They laughed, though Marina's sounded, of course, fake. Rachel pulled back and looked her in the eyes with complete seriousness.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Marina shrugged, but her eyes narrowed a little bit. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Mar, I know how hard it must be to finally see Annabeth awake, but at least try to get to know her. I know that the day she woke up could have been better, but it is what it is. Let her get to know you, please?"

"Rach, I have conversed with her every year of my life, just not with her using actual words. Now she just has an actual voice that she can speak to me with. Besides, what so wrong with today? I think that June twelfth is a pretty good day on any given year." Tears rimmed the bottom of her eyes as she smiled.

Rachel's face darkened and she shook her head. I don't know if she would have continued the conversation with Marina or not because Marina walked away and back to wherever she had come from. The first of the two huffed. Thalia looked at me and widened her eyes in a way that asked what we had gotten into.

 _~ Time Skip_

The next morning, in a bed in a house that my parents claimed was theirs, yet I had never known existed, I woke up at six thirty. Mom came in and woke me up and told me to get dressed and meet her downstairs in fifteen minutes for breakfast. I groaned, but did as she said. Okay, she may be the daughter of Aphrodite, but sometimes, she scares me more than my dad and his dad is Zeus.

Fifteen minutes later, I walked down the steps with a pissed-off looking Thalia by my side. Mom and Dad were standing by the door, waiting for us and I was starting to get skeptical about what and where 'breakfast' was. They walked out the door and we didn't know what to do, so we followed.

After about five minutes, we caught up to the rest of the Specials and their parents as well as five other people. The kids, including three of the five new, were joking around or talking. All of the adults were talking and Thalia and I decided to listen from conversation to conversation. Soon enough, we were rounding the corner into the dining pavilion. She who must not be named, *cough* Marina *cough*, was dumping a plate, a bowl, and a cup into a bin that didn't look quite like it was the trash. She flashed us a smile and then walked to the stage.

I shared a look with Thalia as everyone else that lived at the camp walked into the pavilion. A line started for two pits that looked like they could be for burning offerings. I picked up my plate of waffles and scooped the least burnt ones into the fire and offered them to my grandmother. I wished that I'd be able to make a friend here somehow.

I was the last one to burn my food and by that time, I realized that everyone had quieted down. Marina was on the stage, holding a microphone. "Hello, Camp Half-Blood!" she exclaimed. "I hope you are all ready for the first day of the Demigod Games! Your cabin leaders will give you all your schedules and the times of the events. No killing anyone and have fun!" She walked off the stage and out of the pavilion.

"Um, hey, Grace?" I asked unsurely. The girl looked up from her book and smiled at me. "Why is Marina not a jerk today?"

Grace laughed. "Marina was being a jerk? What did you do? She only gets upset when someone ticks her off or…" Her voice faded out and a look of realization hit her.

She turned to Luna and muttered a few words in French that I could barely understood, but I got the words "birthday" and "Alaska". Luna paled and passed the message, whatever that may be, on to Chase, Nico, Melody, and Hylla. Soon the entire table was buzzing about whatever it was that I had started. Finally, Charlene decided that she was going to leave to go get Marina, but changed her mind and came back.

That's what I'd thought at first, but instead, she'd grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out with her. My feet dragged on the ground as the girl that was about a year younger than me dragged me out of a pavilion to go find someone that I just met yesterday. I didn't ask any questions because I was afraid of what would happen if I did. I was dragged passed volleyball and basketball courts and toward the woods. I was also seriously starting to fear for my life.

Suddenly, Charlene stopped beside a huge tree with a load of leaves covering the trunk. She banged her hand on the trunk and a small, "Enter" came from inside of the tree. I know dryads and I could tell that the voice wasn't from one. Actually, it almost sounded like….."Marina!"

The girl had her oddly colored hair in a high ponytail and was staring at the only place in her little tree fort that was pure dirt. A small circle was just in front of where she stood as her sister and I walked into the room. Charlene placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, sissy, I'm sorry about yesterday, but I just got caught up with –" Marina interrupted her speech.

"Yeah, I know what you were caught up with. Mother dearest just had to wake up on the worst day of the year!"

 _{Marina}_

I was beyond mad when I yelled, "Yeah, I know what you were caught up with. Mother dearest just had to wake up on the worst day of the year!"

There was someone else in the room; I had heard them come in with her, but I didn't care. I didn't, nor did I want to, know who it was. Her hand was comforting on my shoulder and I could almost feel her sad smile as she responded every time I called my birthday the worst day ever.

"It might be the worst day of the year, but it's also the best day of the year."

Another voice cut in and I could tell that they didn't want to interrupt our little sisterly moment; it was just a demigod thing. "How can it be both at the same time?"

I whirled on Charlie. "Why is _he_ here, Charlie?"

"He's the one that reminded yesterday was when he said that you were being a jerk."

"Gee, I didn't know you thought so highly of me, Thunder-pants," I deadpanned.

"Well, Smart Aleck, you were a jerk yesterday. I don't know why I was called here, anyway," he snapped back. A small part of me was slightly, happily surprised that I gave off the vibe of smartness.

I nodded and, in response to what I knew she was about to suggest, I told Charlie, "I'm not going to tell him about, well, my problems. Neither will anyone tell him or his sister. I _will_ find out if anyone does and they will pay for making that mistake. When I trust the two newcomers is when I'll finally tell them. That's final, Owl Eyes."

She nodded and I motioned for them to leave. I could see in her eyes that she was disappointed that I wouldn't tell him, but hey, I'd just met the guy literally yesterday! That was one of my deepest secrets. Oh, were you expecting me to tell you what my deepest secrets are? I'm a descendant of Athena, okay, so I've already guessed just how much you want to know my deepest darkest secrets.

I like keeping my secrets buried and that isn't going to change anytime soon. There are some secrets that not even my siblings know about. But, as I stared at the bare ground below my feet, I felt that at least one of my secrets was going to be revealed soon – really soon.

 ** _A/N: I'll explain her secrets later on in the story or its guide._**


	12. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO._**

 ** _Eighth Chapter_**

 _{Marina}_

After those two had left, my thoughts were clouded. I needed to leave my house, and if not, this room especially. Racing outside, I made a list of places I could go. At the moment, I didn't want to see any of my friends, even the ones that I was closest to, or my aunts either. Well, maybe there was one aunt that I could go see and talk to.

My decision was made and I hiked up to the cave in the side of the cliff that was above Official's Lake. Years ago, when my parents were too old to be considered campers anymore, they had started building houses along with friends from when Percy (Dad) had started at Camp and the rest of the Seven. Those houses were built on the side of a big lake that was the result of the missile that killed Octavian and Percy filling it up with water and animals as well as making it slightly deeper. Aunt Rachel had a cave built in the tallest side of the lake (it used to be part of a hill).

I knocked on the wooden pole that served as a mailbox instead of the rock because I may be a special, but I still have the ability to hurt myself! Aunt Rachel's doorway scarves blew in the wind and muffled her voice when she yelled, "Come in, Marina!" She's not a half-blood, but you don't want to anger her. How many people do you know that can say they hit the Crooked One in the eye with a plastic hairbrush?

The sweet aroma of paints and cinnamon surrounded me. I've always found the smells of Aunt Rachel's cave very comforting. Normally it smells like the paints and whatever candle(s) she has lit. Most days, she lets the cinnamon candle burn for an hour more than the rest of her candles and an hour longer too. If the ritual is being hosted today, she started about five minutes ago at seven. Rachel came over and gave me a hug before asking why I was here.

I sighed. "They just remembered what yesterday was and as a thank you for reminding them, they wanted me to tell Jasper about yesterday! I honestly wanted to slap her. I just met the guy yesterday and now I'm supposed to tell him my life story? No, not gonna happen. And I could tell that if I did that, Charlie was going to ask me to start treating Annabeth and Percy like my parents. I mean, yeah they are my parents, but Annabeth hasn't been here for fourteen years and I quit being Percy's little girl the day that I turned four.

"I just feel like everyone else got to spend a little time with her and want us to be one big happy family. Well, we won't be because –" I choked on my words and Rachel placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I know, Marina. You don't have to explain yourself to –" She stopped talking normal and a picture of Annabeth and Percy sitting in a canoe when they were younger. I couldn't help but smile at the setup of the picture that sat on the mantle of the fireplace of the dining hall. But, something was off; they had a slight green tint to their skin.

" _A goddess's stole mark is found,"_ Percy started.

 _"_ _Hidden away underground,"_ continued Annabeth. **_(A/N from now on, alternating)._**

 _"_ _Their parents' history, a child repeats."_

 _"_ _One shall fall at a dark god's feet_."

" _One shall travel to the lands afar."_

 _"_ _One shall open up their heart."_

 _"_ _Two will endure endless pain."_

 _"_ _In the land where darkness reigns."_

They disappeared in a cloud of green smoke and Aunt Rachel collapsed. I had placed a chair where I thought she would fall so that she wouldn't land on the floor. She doesn't do this every day, but most campers have been on a quest – so that means she's done this a lot. Every single camper that is older than twelve has been on a quest, but you have to be at least fourteen to lead a quest.

I smiled to myself. I was going to lead a quest and as my thank you for reminding my siblings and parents about what yesterday was, I'd let the new kid come with me. The new kid and, and Bianca! One descendant of each of the big three for my quest. That seems appropriate for my first time leading a quest.

I used my favorite power and shadow travelled to the dining pavilion. The new kids of the summer found this very shocking, but I ignored them. I walked up to my family's table and said, "Percy's house, three minutes, go."

Then, I again shadow travelled, but this time I went to Annabeth and the most of my siblings' house. My closest sibling was Dakota. She had lived with me in my tree house since I was four and she was ten. I hadn't decided what to do with her room now that she was gone and when she moved back, she'd have her own house. Maybe I could let one of my closest 'cousins' live in it. Or use it as another studio for making my specialty necklace beads. I already had the 'K' and 'A' ready for the next two summers. When I finished with those summers, I'd put five beads on either side of the name. Dang it! Stay on topic, Marina!

So, anyway, everyone showed up at the house about three minutes later. The Solace di Angelos were a little late, but I was okay with that (Will won't let anyone in his family shadow travel). Thalia and Jasper looked really, really confused. I smiled at them.

"Hey, guys," I casually greeted. "So, Rachel kind of told me a prophecy." I recited it to them in my bored tone. "I think that it's a quest that I'm meant to lead. I've already decided who's going with me – Bianca and Jasper."

Everyone looked taken aback, but I knew that they didn't want to anger me by objecting to my decision. Percy nodded and I smirked. "I'll ask Chiron when you can go, but I think that he won't object to letting you go today."

I squealed and shadow travelled to Chiron. He didn't even get to say 'Hello' before I launched into the whole spiel about Rachel's prophecy and my request for a quest. I was slightly out of breath when I finished talking to him. He stared at me and smiled.

"You are just like your mother, Marina. Of course you may lead a quest. Do you know where exactly you are going?" he asked. My jaw had clenched when he'd said I was like Annabeth.

To his question, I shook my head and answered, "Not exactly, but I think that we'll get an answer as soon as we start. When can we start?"

"You _may_ start as soon as you've gotten bags packed. I wish you well." He made the sign for warding off evil and I made it back to him.

Soon, my bags were packed along with Jasper and Bianca's bags. I smiled at my family and made the sign for warding off evil. They made the sign back at me and Bianca, Glasses, and I walked out of camp. A smile crept onto my face as I realized that I was leading my first quest ever. Today was _so_ much better than yesterday.

 ** _[Hi, guys! I know that on the Author's Note before the last chapter, I said that I wasn't updating any longer until I finished the entire story, but I realized that it wouldn't be fair to the people (or even just person) that liked my story enough to follow and/or favorite it. So, here I am, posting again and hating the mood swings of puberty. Gotta love it right? Au revoir!]_**


	13. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO._**

 ** _Ninth Chapter_**

 _{Jasper}_

I didn't know why Marina had decided to take me on a quest, but I was sort of happy that she was. Maybe Aphrodite was helping me get that friend I asked for? Eh, probably not. When has my grandmother ever done something for me? Answer: never. Aphrodite doesn't really like me. She's upset because her first grandchild was a son, not a daughter.

A small fleck of glowing color caught my attention. I turned to my left where I swear that I saw a small pink dot. The girls stopped whatever they were chattering about to turn and follow me. I didn't know why I was suddenly so aware of my surroundings. My ADHD had never worked like that; it was almost opposite, actually. I would only pay attention to two or more designated things at once and wouldn't be distracted by other things.

As we got closer, I figured out what the shape was. I looked behind me at the girls. Bianca had a hugely confused expression on her face and Marina was staring at the place where I had just been looking. My gaze drifted back to the glowing pink shape. So, I hadn't been imagining the small dove

"Do you guys see that?" I asked them.

"See _what_?" Bianca retorted.

Marina nodded and turned to Bianca. "Okay, I feel like something is about to happen, so be ready. We're going to walk toward the dove and see if anything happens, got it?"

Bianca shook her head in agreement. She frowned at us, though and didn't seem to like that her friend was going off with a complete stranger. I looked to Marina. She motioned for me to walk forward. Okay, so I could probably be yelled at by any guy friends that I have or will make by following orders from a girl that was younger than me. She also looked like she could be beaten in a fight easily, but Marina honestly scared me more than you'd expect.

Coldness slid over me as we walked closer to the glowing dove. It may have been my imagination, but I could have sworn that Marina shivered – so much for her 'tough girl' attitude. We walked closer and closer to the dove and I got colder and colder. Finally, Marina and I reached the dove and we stopped walking. Immediately, we were somehow transported to….somewhere?

 _{Marina}_

I was internally smirking at the fact that I was right that something was wrong with the pink, glowing bird. You know, what could be wrong with that? Um, let's see – the last time that anyone I knew saw a glowing bird, my parents fell into Tartarus itself. So, as you have probably guessed, I am not a big fan of glowing birds. So, basically, we stopped walking and ended up in a huge white room. Yay! (Note the sarcasm people!)

After blinking a few times, my eyes finally adjusted to the whiteness. Jasper was doing the same thing and I had to keep myself from laughing at him. He looked ridiculous the way he was stumbling around. Well, I think he did, my vision was slowly losing focus and I huffed. All of a sudden, a goddess appeared in front of us and we both gasped.

"Lady Aphrodite!" I exclaimed whilst curtsying.

She watched me and frowned slightly. I'm glad that she chose to stay in a solid form today. "Keep your back straight and go deeper into the curtsy, dear. Only bend your head slightly and look up through your eyelashes." I demonstrated my curtsy again with her improvements. "Perfect, dear. Ah, Jasper, sweet child, how do you greet a goddess?"

He stared between me and his grandmother. "Um?" he mumbled. I looked to Aphrodite to see where she was looking. She was staring expectantly at Jasper. I made a small bowing motion and he followed. "Hello, Grandmother." Lady Aphrodite smiled at him and turned to me.

"Before I forget, you are allowed to reschedule your appointment, but it must be before next year, dear. I am sorry that you weren't allowed to go yesterday and he says he misses you. Now, about your quest, I am truly sorry about what I have to do, but it is the only way that you can retrieve my token. The other gods forced this upon you and I would go, but I wouldn't be able to survive that and do you know what it would do to my clothes?

"Anyway, I have to send you two to a dreadful place. The journey there will take a while and you will sleep for most of it. During your dreams, you will be able to contact one person and only once will you be able to contact them. Decide now who you will reach. Where you are going is a land beyond the gods – not the forbidden state, Marina. Someplace much worse, I think you know where you are going, but I wish you well. Oh, my token isn't the only one there; many have been stolen recently, though by who we don't know, we've tracked them there. I'll leave you to prepare. You have five minutes. I'll see you soon, au revoir!" she told us and then evaporated into thin air. My guess is that she was just a figment of our imaginations and that the goddess wasn't actually there otherwise we wouldn't have been able to see her leave.

I turned to Jasper and he was looking at me with eyes that were about as big as a small plate. I didn't hold in my laughter this time and laughed at him. "Okay so what do you know about where we're going?" I asked him.

"Um, nothing! She didn't even tell us where we are going!"

"She did, you just probably haven't heard the story…..yet. Okay so no matter what, you have to go to Bianca. Not your sister or parent, but Bianca. When you do, tell her to go to her mother's father's house, okay? Or you can tell your family members to ask everyone to sacrifice an untouched, packaged food part of their dinner to Hermes. Which would you prefer?"

Jasper stared at me for a good twenty seconds before answering. He responded, "I think I'd rather tell my sister and my family about the whole sacrifices to Hermes?" His statement sounded more like a question and I agreed to it, but only on the condition that he tells his mother or father, not his sister.

As you have probably guessed, I knew where we were going. If you want to know, you'll have to keep reading. I didn't actually think that he would relay the message correctly and so I would ask Bianca to tell my parents and siblings and the rest of my friends, family, and "family". I'll explain all of that some other time. My internal clock jarred me out of my thoughts.

Three…

Two…

One…

And now, utter darkness.

 ** _[Hello, so I didn't want to have to start this quest how I did, but I have a huge thing planned for her and Jasper. Send in your guesses about where they are going and a few suggestions about what should happen while they are there. I already know what is going to happen as they get out (well, a rough draft of it). Hope you enjoyed, au revoir!]_**


	14. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO._**

 ** _Tenth Chapter_**

 _{Bianca}_

I was panicking so very much. My second quest and already someone was missing. After Marina and Jasper stopped walking, they dropped to the ground, unconscious. Then, about seven minutes later, they disappeared completely. I haven't had any experience with this type of thing before. It's not even lunch yet!

Okay, calm down. Marina would want you to calm down because then you can think a little rationally. Think rationally. Okay, so, if a) you don't hear from them until tomorrow or b) they don't show up by tomorrow, tell their parents and/or tell the gods. They'd (or, more specifically, their bodies had) been gone for barely ten more minutes when all of a sudden Marina appeared in front of me.

She spun around to face me and looked relieved. "Okay," she said, "I don't have a lot of time, so I've got to make this quick. You have to go to your grandfather's house in the ancient lands. Please sacrifice something uneaten and/or packaged food to Hermes among whatever other gods you wish to sacrifice. Tell the other people at Camp the same thing. I really hope that we can survive this and complete this quest. Good –"

Marina was gone in a flash and I was left to process what she had said. Go to Grandfather's house in the ancient lands? I'm pretty sure that Mars doesn't have a house in either of the ancient lands and neither does Plut – oh. Omigods! Omigods, omigods, omigods, omigods! They were going to. No, no, no this isn't happening, this can't be happening.

But, I knew in my heart that they were indeed going there. I brought my fingers to my lips and whistled and called out, "Crest, Porkpie, Diana!" I could hear the beating of the pegasai's wings getting closer and closer. So, the actual point of my quest begins.

 _{Piper}_

Jasper, Marina, and Bianca had been gone for about an hour. I really hope that their quest goes well. A knot has been clenched in my stomach for a good thirty minutes. As soon as I told Jason about it, he started busying me so that I wouldn't try to think about what it could mean. Every time that I get the knot, it's normally something wrong with one or both of my children. Jase calls it my mother's instinct, but with an Aphrodite twist.

That is how I know that something is wrong the moment that a ghost-like image of my son appeared. His back was to me and he immediately whipped around. He let out an almost inaudible sigh and started speaking rapidly.

"Huh, it actually worked! Hi, Mom, Aphrodite visited me and said told us that we'd be able to visit someone in our sleep before we went to…somewhere. Anyway, Marina asked – well, more like told – me to tell you to please sacrifice your food to Hermes. Uneaten or packaged, but nonperishables. I have no idea what that means, but she looked scared about where we're going."

I think I may have paled a little because he narrowed his eyes at me. "Mom, what do you know?" Before I could answer, there was a flash and he was gone. I broke into sobs and collapsed onto the ground. That was how Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Katie found me thirty minutes later. I knew that I would have to tell Percy and Annabeth and how crushed Annabeth would be. The last time she was conscious, she was surrounded by eight kids, now she's only got five with her.

Stifling the sobs, I got to my feet. There were tears in Hazel and Katie's eyes. They had raised Marina along with the other women. Most of the other specials considered Marina their sister. Now, one of the most famous members of Camp Half-Blood was in the worst place known to the gods. I loved her like my own daughter (not even going to mention my son) and I knew that even Clarisse would have a few tears in her eyes.

 _Please_ , I begged, directing my thoughts toward the gods, _please let them live. Let the poor kids live through the worst place in and under the world. Let them survive_ Tartarus.

 ** _[I'm evil, I know, but the trip through_** **that place** ** _is going to be a big part of this story (DUH!) and any other stories that follow this in a series. Okay so, I know that I haven't updated or anything and please don't get mad about the fact that I said between chapters One and Ten, but had 'twelve' chapters up. To be fair, three of them are little guides and one is an Author's note. Please ask me questions that you want answered about Marina and Jasper. Hope you liked! Au revoir!]_**


	15. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO._**

 ** _Eleventh Chapter_**

 _{Jasper}_

I groaned as consciousness faded back in and a face appeared above me. Marina backed up as soon as my eyes were open. I could hear the smirk in her voice when she stated, "Good, you aren't dead." Somehow, I scoffed and lifted myself into a sitting position. My stomach growled in protest. Marina heard and pointed to my backpack, trying not to laugh.

Suddenly, her playful attitude disappeared. I once again wondered where we were. Before I could ask, Marina had answered my question. "We're in Tartarus. Isn't it _beautiful_? My parents went through here when they were about sixteen. They hated it and only got through here because they had each other." She sighed.

"I hate to have to do this, but we need to trust each other. I really don't like letting people know my life-story, especially people I've just met, but I honestly think it's necessary. So, you can either ask me a question and I answer it or you can just answer my questions. Either way, we need to start walking toward that."

Marina was pointing to a dark almost black red door that was tightly chained and sort of hovered at least three hundred yards in the air. Yeah, that was very likely to happen. I still hadn't fully comprehended where we'd ended up.

I looked at her my eyes wide. "Why are you so calm?"

"I'm calm on the outside because if I am ever not calm or something on the outside, I'll have a mental breakdown and never recover."

"Aren't you scared?" I asked her. She had already started walking and I ran up to ask her the question. She stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"No, I'm not scared." I looked at her as she blew a strand of long, blonde hair out of her face. "I am absolutely and utterly terrified."

I laughed at that and we continued walking through the waste-land that is Tartarus. According to what Marina has told me, it was only two minutes later that the pack of monsters was upon us; three empousai, five telkhines, two gorgons, a couple of the bad hell-hounds, and a cyclops or two. The Cyclopes were the easiest to take out because they were the dumbest. Throw a blade or even a sharp enough rock and – POOF! – back to where ever the Hades they came from.

The Gorgons and Empousai were harder to get rid of, but eventually, we scattered them to the farther reaches of Tartarus (hopefully). Marina growled at the hell-hounds and they ran off whimpering. I stared at her with respect, but she just brushed the golden power left by the monsters off of her clothes.

"Well, you going to ask any more questions?" she said finally. I opened my mouth, but her eyes widened and she held up her hand. "Hold that thought."

Marina waltzed forward carefully and silently. I was directly behind her, wondering what had gotten her so excited. She leaned down to grab something from the ground. A small, silver laptop with an odd symbol on it was sitting next to a tattered, old backpack in the pile of dust that I believe belonged to the Cyclopes and two telkhines. She picked them up and shoved the laptop into her backpack while shouldering the new one.

"What are those?" I asked her.

She shook her head and made a _tsk, tsk_ sound and said, "Not the type of question I'm ready to answer yet." She motioned for me to keep walking with her toward the doors. "Now, how about those _other_ questions?" Marina asked with a sloppy grin.

 ** _A/N: I know that I haven't been updating very often and I also know that not very many of you read this, so I'm hoping that those that actually read this don't get too mad at me. Sorry? Hope you enjoyed and insert any of the questions that you want answered below in the comments. Au Revoir!_**

 ** _p.s. I'm going to start using a different type of format with this, one that I'm going to use the base of for each of my stories. And I'm sorry its so short and nondescriptive. Okay, bye for good, now!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**June 14, 2016**

 **Dear readers, thank you for reading my stories and caring enough to read this because it is quite important. I've been on a bit of a break from writing these at the moment and a few I've lost my spark for. SO, the following will happen to my stories.**

 ** _Under Revision (Slight or Major)_**

 ** _Heroes and Villains_**

 ** _The Change_**

 ** _The End is a New Beginning_**

 ** _Under Rewriting_**

 ** _Thieves and Spies_**

 ** _The Specials_**

 ** _Up for Adoption_**

 ** _Game Time_**

 ** _The Betrayal of Perseus Jackson_**

 ** _Scrapping_**

 ** _A Special Guide_**

 ** _(A Form of) Romeo and Juliet_**

 **:::::**

 **BETRAYAL OF PERSEUS JACKSON**

 **I feel that this story is so cliché, any path I could have it go down has already been thought up and it isn't heading anywhere even if I do try and remake it so, whoever wants to give their hand at it, go ahead and let me know, but otherwise, it's just going to be another of those unfinished stories on FanFiction.**

 **(A FORM OF) ROMEO AND JULIET**

 **I just don't like the storyline I've started and I have other plotlines I would like to follow – including other** ** _Newsies_** **stories.**

 **HEROES AND VILLAINS**

 **The chapters are too short and it isn't written very well, so I'm going to try and improve it.**

 **THE CHANGE**

 **I've found that the chapters seem quit confusing, so I'm going to revise different parts of it.**

 **THE END IS A NEW BEGINNING**

 **I don't like how I've organized this story so far and I would like to revise it to make it better and up to my standards**

 **THIEVES AND SPIES**

 **This needs to be less all over the place, so I'm going to rewrite it**

 **THE SPECIALS**

 **I like this idea, but I don't like how I've had the story going up to this point, so I'm going to rewrite it a bit differently.**

 **GAME TIME**

 **I've lost any ideas for this, sadly, so if anyone else has any ideas and would like to continue it, please tell me.**

 **A SPECIAL GUIDE**

 **I no longer see any point in this and am not going to even consider rewriting or revising it.**

 **These will for the time being all be on temporary hiatus, as well as any of the stories I forgot to mentioned so that I can revise and round out my stories, discover exactly how to end them, and get into personal depth with the plotline. I will more likely than not have quite slow updating even further, considering school's kept me from posting for months. If you care, I am truly sorry and hope to get you my stories one way or another soon.**

 **Also, when I make changes to my stories, I'm going to replace their original chapters with the new ones and the stories I'm scrapping I will not delete.**

 **Keep reading,**

 ** _Cammie P. Bishop_**


	17. Chapter 17

All stories posted before September 10, 2017 will be on a permanent Hiatus and not up for adoption as there are some concepts that I might wish to play with again. If this upsets you, I am truly sorry. All stories will be labelled as complete. I have not lost interest in fanfiction or writing altogether though, and am currently working on a few new storylines for multiple fandoms - some of which I have not yet posted for.

Thank you for reading thus far,

Cammie Grace Bishop


End file.
